Zoo Life (film)
This page is NSFW - Not Safe for Work. Please, do not delete this page if you think it is inappropriate Zoo Life is a 1993 American comedy horror art film written and directed by Christine Martinez, and executive produced by her friend Bob Puckett. It was inspired by the film Salò, or the 120 Days of Sodom, and both films shared a producer. The film focuses on Christine's Selena Kitsy character, spending her days unnoticed due to her depression from constant fat shaming. She kidnaps twenty people and transforms them into various animals, and subjects them to four months of violence, rape, sex with animals, and abuse. Shot with a mainly amateur cast in Mitchell, South Dakota, United States, Lunenburg, Massachusetts, United States, and Artesia, New Mexico, United States with some shots done in the Ukranian ghost town of Pripyat, the $3,000 art film was intended for the adult video market, but Troma Entertainment bought the American distribution rights for the low price of $100.00, with Christine only paying only $5.00 for the right licensing. Most of the budget was raised by Christine's career at the time, and most of it was spent on the professional-style prosthetic makeup. Selena used a Funai F612C camera to film the entire movie, save for some scenes in which she used a 1951 Revere 8 Color film camera. Released by Troma Entertainment's division 50th Street Films, it received mixed reviews and grossed only $128,451 at the box office and was only screened on 194 screens, and is considered one of the most lowest-grossing films of all time. Despite that, it has found success on the midnight movie circuit. Plot In a small closed city on a island in the middle of the Puget Sound, Selena Kitsy finds hard work and is unnoticed from constant depression from constant fat shaming. She then proceeds to arrange a deal for a insemination project at an animal health clinic. She recruits Robert's Pizza Bakers as her guards and four young refugee North Korean soldiers to help her with her plan. They then kidnap nine young men and nine young women and take them to an abandoned elementary school somewhere in Honshu, Japan. Accompanying them are the shock rock band Gwar, who recount violent and often times offensive stories for the men, who sadistically exploit their female victims. During the many days at the palace, the group and Gwar devise increasingly abhorrent tortures and humiliations for their own pleasure. During breakfast, one of the girls, an anthropomorphic hawk, enters the cafeteria naked to serve the group breakfast she bought from a McDonald's in Tokyo. Baker 2 trips and rapes Mystique in front of the crowd, which boos at her orgasmic moans. Intrigued, Baker 1 moons several slaves before prompting the stud to beat her with a dumbbell lighted down with sandbags and Gwar sing an a-capella version of "Gwar Theme" and everybody sings also. A girl transformed into an anthropomorphic male peacock who tries to escape is raped and Oderus Urungus continues with his story. Two victims are forced to engage in lesbian sex. The ceremony is interrupted when Gwar and the Pizza Bakers fight with copies of The Satanic Bible, causing a huge Western-style hoedown. Another day, the victims are forced to act like dogs. When one of the victims, an anthropomorphic Barred Plymouth Rock hen, refuses, Gwar lynch her. Cast *Christine Martinez as Selena Kitsy Category:Films Category:Non-Greeny Phatom pages Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia